Everything The Stars Touch
by prettykitty473
Summary: Just a sweet moment between father and son. OC is Blackdragon3's. Rated T just to be safe. Don't want 5-year-olds reading this...


**This is actually a contest entry, so the setting and Zen might not make sense, even if you've read the fic. I like it, and I wrote it, so I'm naturally going to post it on this site. This is my humorous attempt to recreate one of the greatest moments in animation history. Note that I do not own Invader Zim, the Ides of March ( www**dot**fanfiction**dot**net/s/8409588/1/The-Ides-of-March - take out the dots), or the Lion King.**

**Do enjoy.**

* * *

The day arises to a small green form pouncing upon an unsuspecting victim- a human; one of the few left.

"Dad, wake up!" Said human winces.

"Zen… it's so early…" The green one, Zen, huffs.

"But today's my birthday. And you said…" The father emits a sigh, finishing the rest.

"I know, I know. When you turn 100, I'll show you around the empire. Just let me get up." With that, he finally opens his eyes and reaches for the glasses that sat upon the headboard. Putting them on, he stands up, towering over his son. Neither takes notice. Without a spoken word, they start out.

"So this room over on the left is the interrogation room, and the one on the right is where we-"

"No." The taller stares down at the green form, surprised. "I know this already. I've grown up with this. Show me something I _don't_ know." Shock turns into a small smile.

"Alright then, follow me." He leads the younger outside to the observation deck, where one can see everything that exists fold out in front of them, as far as the eye can see.

"Dad…?" The pale one gestures outward.

"Look, Zen. Everything the stars touch is our empire." The words are not lost on the green one, and he emits a noise in the back of his throat indicating as much. The father continues.

"A Tallest's time as ruler blinks in and out like the stars. One day, Zen, the stars will burn out on my time and ignite once more with you as Tallest." Zen's eyes grow wide at his words.

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything." The small form takes a greater look out into the distance, taking it all in.

"Everything the stars touch…" He trails off as he barely spies a swirling black vortex off into the distance. "What about that dark place over there?" The human chuckles lightly.

"That is a black hole. You must never go there, Zen." Common sense cast aside, the small one crosses his arms.

"But I thought the Tallests could do whatever they want." The father shakes his head, smiling.  
"Well there's more to being Tallest than getting your way all the time." Eager magenta eyes look up into amber ones.

"There's _more_?" This earns an amused eye roll.

"Zen…"

Once more they are off, this time down the main hall. The father still narrates, needing his son to get what the title truly means, what it really is to be Tallest.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance of power. As Tallest, you need to understand that power and respect all life's existence- from the Vortian engineers to the showy Schlorknobs." This gets a confused look out of the Irken.

"But dad… don't we rape the Schlorknobs?" The human smiles down, trying not to laugh at his son's words. Time to backtrack.

"Yes, Zen, but let me explain. We show mercy and give them the technology to live and prosper. In return, we get full "access" to them whenever we want. And so we are all connected in the Great Circle of Compromise."

The little one grows thoughtful over those words, thinking them over carefully. "So… instead of exploiting our power for pure evil, we use it to help?"

"_Yes_." A sigh is heard. "You don't even know how long it took to get that through Zim's head. He called me 'too human' when we first started out. Thankfully, he eventually warmed up to the idea. Of course, I think getting a personal servant out of the deal swayed his opinion a bit…" Shaking his head softly while smiling, the man continues onward, making it over to the thrones. He gestures to his son to sit in the seat beside him. "So Zen, what do you think about this now?" The Irken mulls it over.

"Well… it sounds like a lot, but not a lot. Does that make sense?" He turns to the other with a confused face, not fully comprehending it himself. His father nods.

"Actually, yeah. It does make sense. To me, at least; it may take you a while to wrap your brain around this." He sighs, a melancholy sound reverberating around the room. "… Thankfully, we still have quite a bit of time before you have to take over. There's a lot to learn, but I know you can do it."

"I believe in you." Those four words had the little Irken glance away.

"Do you really think so?"

"I _know_ so." He turns back, looking his father in the eye. There was no lie in there, but also no determination. Just… pride.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to be the best ever." They both smile, knowing that the younger would follow through with that.

But before either of them could speak once more (or finish the moment), a guard walks in with an almost panicky look on his face. He stands in front of the thrones and bows.

"My Tallest, The heir. I hate to bother, but…" He winces. "Tallest Zim has woken and demands your presence." The human looks worried himself. He turns to the one beside him.

"I _really_ got to go. You can just… chill or something." He shrugs, but hurries off, guard in tow. Zen is left there, breathless from the speed of his father. Yet a moment later he gets up and heads to the window, glancing at the vastness of his world. The dappled sky stretches out forever, with the only light coming from the armada itself. The little one sighs, his mind full.

_Everything the stars touch_.


End file.
